Prototype Gauss rifle
|footer = }} The prototype Gauss rifle is a weapon in the Fallout 4 Creation Club content "Prototype Gauss Rifle." Characteristics The Gauss rifle appears to be a sleek chrome weapon, similar to its counterparts in Fallout 2, Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas and looks almost exactly like its Anchorage-era variants counterpart. The Gauss rifle is able to be modified at a weapon workbench to include a shielded barrel, buttstock and a suppressor. Coils run down the far half of the gun, chrome coated and shrouding most of the barrel in the center of them. The weapon is operated using a crank which loads additional 2mm EC cartridges into the weapon up to a maxiumum of 3 for 3 times the damage (not unlike the laser musket). On the left side of a weapon is a 'magazine' however, unlike the Anchorage version, the projectile is stored in the ammunition so the use of protrusion is unclear. When fired, as with the Gauss rifle, it leaves a temporary blue light trailing after the projectile, dispersing after a few seconds. The Gauss rifle is chambered for the rare and expensive 2mm EC rounds as opposed to the microfusion cells used by the Anchorage-era variants. Gauss rifle shots produce a bluish explosion upon impact. This enables the Gauss rifle to hit multiple targets with a single shot, provided they are clustered together in very close proximity to each other. Weapon modifications } |- |Long scope |Improved magnification. Superior sighted accuracy. |Scoped |– |– |– | +12 |– | +1.4 | +27 |– |Adhesive x2 Glass x1 Screw x2 Steel x3 | |- |Short recon scope |Tracks targets. Improved magnification. Superior sighted accuracy. |Tactical |– |– |– | +3 |– | +1.3 | +34 |Gun Nut 3 Science! 1 |Adhesive x2 Aluminum x2 Glass x1 Nuclear material x2 Screw x2 Silver x1 | |- |Long night vision scope |Better magnification. Superior sighted accuracy. |Scoped |– |– |– | +19 |– | +1.8 | +57 |Gun Nut 4 Science! 1 |Adhesive x3 Glass x2 Screw x2 Steel x4 | |- |rowspan="3"|Muzzle |No muzzle |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |- |Wrapped suppressor |Suppresses sound from firing. Exceptional per-shot recoil. Improves recoil control. Reduced range. |Suppressed |– |– | -12 | +10 |– | +1.6 | +75 |Gun Nut 3 Science! |Adhesive x6 Aluminum x4 Cloth x4 Screw x4 | |- |Suppressor |Suppresses sound from firing. Exceptional per-shot recoil. Improved recoil control. Poor range. |Suppressed |– |– | -30 | +11 |– | +2 | +150 |Gun Nut 4 Science! 2 |Adhesive x8 Aluminum x9 Fiberglass x5 Screw x6 | |} Locations * One can be found on a Gunner commander at Gunners plaza. * The Gauss rifle can be purchased from weapons vendors. Notes * The Gauss rifle gains no bonus from Demolition Expert despite the explosive nature of its shots. * When fired in V.A.T.S., similarly to the laser musket, it will only be fired at its first "charge level" (i.e., one crank) unless it is pre-cranked before using V.A.T.S. to 2 or 3 cranks. * The projectile fired is wider than other ballistic bullets, and will not be able to pass through some railings and other small spaces. Gallery GC_with_prototype_Gauss_rifle.jpg|"Want a piece of me?" Gunner commander with the prototype Gauss rifle CC prototype Gauss rifle promo.jpg|Promotional images CC prototype Gauss rifle Survivor promo.jpg BGSFO4018-GaussRiflePrototype.png| Category:Creation Club weapons ja:Prototype Gauss rifle uk:Прототип карабіна Гаусса (Creation Club)